Outlaws of Love
by aozora ekusutashii
Summary: We've left a trail of broken hearts and homes in our wake, but I know we'll make it somehow. [Tezuka/Fuji]


**outlaws of love**

| prompt: 002 – love |

_we've left a trail of broken hearts and homes in our wake, but I know we'll make it somehow._

[Tezuka/Fuji]

-x-

A resounding slap pierced the air.

Kunimitsu turned his head back to face his father, a red handprint mark marring his left cheek. Behind the imposing man stood Kunimitsu's mother and grandfather, who gazed at him with such vile disappointment that the stoic young lad could feel himself die a little more inside.

"You are not my son," Kuniharu announced coldly. "I have no love for this _unfilial, ill-disciplined son_ who dares to love another of the same gender! Get out!"

As if snapping out of her trance at those last heart-wrenching words, Ayana rushed forward to clutch at her husband's arm in protest. "Anata–"

"Do not interfere!" He roared, tearing away from her. He seized Kunimitsu by the scruff of his shirt and screamed, "Get out! Get out of my sight, you monster of a son! Just _get out_!"

When the furious man released him and shoved him towards the front door, the renowned captain of Seishun Gakuen clung desperately to his splintering stoic mask and walked away from everything he had ever held dear in his life.

Kunikazu had called for his name in that raspy old voice of his, but–

–he'd never looked back.

.

To say that Syuusuke was surprised would have been an understatement.

After all, it wasn't every day he could find Tezuka Kunimitsu standing at his front doorstep at ten o'clock at night.

"T-Tezuka?" He couldn't help but ask, bewildered. "What on earth are you doing he–"

"Let me in first and I'll explain everything to you later," the stoic boy cut in bluntly, and Syuusuke could do nothing but scramble to comply.

But the feminine third-year had to wonder – was it just him, or was that really the glint of sorrow and remorse and _something else_ in those russet-brown eyes?

.

Under normal circumstances, Syuusuke was well-known for being light-hearted and having an endless supply of witty comebacks, but this _wasn't_ a normal situation and this _wasn't_ a time for humorous retorts.

In fact, this was probably one of the few rare, serious times where he had been struck speechless.

"Tezuka..." He looked down at the contents of his mug, eyes memorizing every swirl of the rich, creamy hot chocolate he had made for himself (he'd asked Tezuka if he wanted a drink, but he had politely declined). "I... I really don't know what to say." He takes in shaky gulps of air, before finally he manages:

"... I'm sorry."

.

Kunimitsu's mind reeled.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

The shorter boy's two words echoed in his mind like a broken, haunting melody, over and over.

Surely Syuusuke wasn't saying what Kunimitsu _thought_ he was trying to tell him, right?

After telling him everything, from the first time he'd been bewitched by his ethereal beauty (even though he was a _boy_, just like him), to the time he'd been challenged by this angelic prodigy, to the realization that he'd liked him more than he should have (this was immoral, how could you fancy another _boy_, it was wrong, wrong, _wrong_), to getting kicked out of his own house after his father found out ("Just _get out_!")–

How could Syuusuke just say _sorry_, after _he_, Tezuka Kunimitsu, had practically confessed his love for him?

"Sorry for what?" His reply was fast and sharp and just plain _confused_, and he hoped that the slight tremor in his voice wasn't very noticeable.

.

Unfortunately for him, Syuusuke instantly caught on to his thoughts when he heard the hairline crack in his otherwise smooth baritone.

"_No_," he murmured, the now empty mug bouncing harmlessly on the bed as he reached over to grasp Kunimitsu's hands in his own smaller ones, "no, I gave you the wrong idea – that wasn't what I meant. That wasn't what I meant at all."

Kunimitsu remained silent, but the apprehension and silent query was clear in his russet-brown eyes.

_Then what _did_ you mean?_

"I meant... I meant that I was sorry for causing you so much heartache and hardship." Syuusuke busied himself with tracing a finger over the callouses on Kunimitsu's hands. "I didn't know I'd caused you so much pain, because if I did..."

Suddenly, he felt like it was becoming a little harder to breathe. "Because if I did... I would have done _this_ a long time ago."

.

He was about to ask what '_this_' was when he felt it – the warm, gentle pressure on his own lips.

It felt like Syuusuke was telling him everything he needed to hear.

_Don't worry._

_I won't let anyone bring us down._

_Everything's going to be just fine._

_We can do this – trust me._

_Thank you for telling me._

_I love you._

_._

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke could have the whole world against them, against their relationship–

_("They're gay, don't you dare interact with them, or else you might end up like one of them.")_

–but they felt like they could face anything, as long as they had each other.

-x-

**end.**

**disclaimer: **story (c) aozora ekusutashii. Tezuka Kunimitsu (as well as his family) and Fuji Syuusuke (c) Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**author's note:** second drabble. the moment I saw the prompt I thought of Adam Lambert's song _Outlaws of Love_, so that became the main source of inspiration for this ficlet.

as for the plot - Tezuka's family is rather traditional, so I think they wouldn't be so keen on him being in love with another boy. but do note, this isn't the actual representation of my opinion on homosexual relationships, so please don't assume.

I really hope the kiss wasn't OOC - I've never written much about kisses before. this was really good practice, though.

also, if you enjoyed this story and like Marui/Jirou, do check out my other drabble, salutations.

thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think! :D

..aozora..


End file.
